


Defiant

by JMount74



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: Grandma Tracy reflects on her life
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Defiant

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Promp 11: Psych 101: Defiance

She had been defiant her entire life. At every turn there was someone there to say she couldn’t do it. 

She always had.

They told her parents she was too weak to live to the end of the day. She was now in her 70’s

They told her she was too thick to learn. She left university with a double degree at 16.

They told her she’d never make the air force. She served her five years.

They told her marriage to a farmer would never work. They stayed together until he died.

They told her she’d never have children. Her son was just as defiant as she was.

When she lost both her husband and her daughter-in-law in the same accident, they told her that her life was over. Yet she became a mother all over again to her five precious grandsons.

When Jeff set up International Rescue and they left civilisation, they told her she was useless in a family of superheroes. She was their backbone.

When they lost Jeff – when they lost Jeff, they said IR was finished. The whole family proved just how defiant they were.

When strangers were threatening her precious grandsons, they told her she was out of her depth. She proved them wrong by directing, by advising, by helping, by just being there.

When they found out her son may still be alive, they told her she was too old to help rescue him. She kept her grandsons’ hopes and dreams alive by working on the little things so they could concentrate on the big.

When their home was invaded by thugs, they told her she wasn’t strong enough to stop them. She proved them wrong with words powerful enough to create doubt.

When her son was returned to them, they told her that it was enough.

Her life was never enough. She was strong. A mother and grandmother to amazing men who accomplished amazing things. Things that she would forever be a part of.

She was defiant.

She was a Tracy.


End file.
